powerrangersboomfandomcom-20200214-history
Marleau Eskin
Marleau Eskin is the "alpha mean girl" of Angel Grove High and a minor antagonist to Bulk and Skull in the Go Go Power Rangers comics. Character History Marleau first appears in Issue 5, being asked by Bulk if she will go to the homecoming dance with him. She refuses and has heard word of him trying to run for homecoming king. Thinking the "pig-faced punk in a leather jacket" will humiliate her on what should be the greatest moment she has prepared sixteen years for, she threatens to make his life "more miserable than it already is" if he runs in the election and casually demands that he drop out and vote for her as homecoming queen instead. Bulk, like any typical male teen, thinks "no" means "yes" and that she is into him. Upon Bulk and Skull getting the necessary signatures to be one of the nominees for homecoming king, Marleau tells her posse that what happens next is only the fault of Farkas Bulkmeier as she and her fashion zombies plot to sabotage the homecoming dance. Marleau's plan is set into motion during the Homecoming dance, she threatens to ruin Bulk's date with Hailey. Bulk insists that he won't do anything to embarass her as Homecoming King if he wins. But she reveals that him winning is the embarrassment. Bulk at first refuses to drop out of the election, but Marleau threatens to hurt and embarass Hailey by having her cronies dump buckets of paint on her. Bulk is forced to accept her terms and makes a fool of himself to get disqualified and detention during the election to prevent Hailey's night from being ruined (though now Hailey thinks Bulk is a jerk). The cruel diva smiles at Bulk as he sadly walks off stage, while mumbling that he hopes she is happy. However, karma comes back to bite her as the Infiltrator Putty is exposed as an imposter Matthew Cook when the real Matt interrupts her coronation and then the whole event is abruptly ended by the Infiltrator Putty attacking the school. Marleau throws a tantrum and cries, saying this was supposed to be her moment and a "stupid monster attack" ruined it. Her fashion zombie flunkies forcibly drag her out of the building as mascara runs down her eyes and cheeks, wanting her to realize that the gravity of their situation could have resulted in them dying if she didn't leave. Personality Marleau is shown to be a selfish, manipulative and stuck up diva. Like most mean girls in stereotypical high school settings in media, she is the top of the social order and abuses that power to her advantage and has a posse of "fashion zombies" who do her bidding and try to impress her. Zack and Kimberly describe her as "shallow", as she only dates high school seniors who are of a certain social status. Zack and his date Violet also mention that Marleau's father is rich and ponders if the reason she was nominated for Homecoming Queen was because her dad was donating money to replace the scoreboard in the school's football stadium with a new one. This possibly explains her spoiled and stuck up behavior as the product of the Eskin's poor parenting, where Marleau gets whatever she wants and refuses to accept when she doesn't get her way. Notes * Behind the Scenes * to be added References Category:PR Comic Characters Category:PR Civilians